Especial Conversando Com o Seu Ídolo
by Kiah chan
Summary: Um bate papo bem discontraído entre vocês leitores e os personagens do Naruto Perguntem aos personagens, critiquem aquelas cenas idiotas em que eles dão o ar da graça... Sintam se em casa! NÃO MANDEM MAIS REVIEWS COM PERGUNTA! Penúltimo cap on'
1. Chapter 1

**Especial "Conversando com o seu Ídolo"**

**By Kiah chan**

_Farei nessa fic um bate-papo com os personagens que participaram das minhas fanfics \o/ E também, com os outros personagens do anime que não participaram por causa da minha restrita imaginação u.u _

_Lembrando... Essa fic dependerá exclusivamente de vocês: Perguntem aos personagens, critiquem aquelas cenas idiotas em que eles dão o ar da graça... Sintam-se em casa! (Só não xinguem u.u Senão eu termino com a brincadeira). Divirtam-se!_

_Antes..._ Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao Kishimoto u.u

Como é primeiro capítulo... Eu farei as perguntas \o/ 

_Para o Kyo:_

Kiah: Kyo... Você é um personagem muito estranho u.u Por que suas falas terminam com "sabe"? Você tem algum problema? O.o

Kyo: Seguinte ù.ú Para a sua informação, eu não tenho problema nenhum, graças a sua "bondade". E se termino as falas com "sabe" é porque eu gosto u.u Entende ou quer que eu desenhe?

Itachi: Vai ser mentiroso assim na casa da sua mãe, moleque! ò.o Eu sei que você teve algum trauma de infância u.u Não precisa ocultar esses fatos para os leitores xD

Kyo: Eu odeio você, Itachi-sama! è.é E não mexa com a mãe, baka! Mãe é sagrado u.u

Sasuke: Hahaha! Se ferrou xD

_Para o Sasuke:_

Kiah: Você é idiota ou quer um real u.u? Aqui, quem tira sarro dos personagens sou eu e os outros. Você NÃO ò.ó

Sasuke: u.u Tô nem aí u.u Até os seus leitores tão implorando para deixar eu tirar férias nas fics. Aceite isso como uma folga u.u Afinal, eu mereço n.nb Opa! Quero um real $.$

Kiah: u.ú Da onde você tirou a palavra "Vingança" e seus derivados?

Sasuke: Oras, não é óbvio, meu caro Watson? u.u Dos filmes proibidos que o Itachi tinha em baixo do colchão xD

Itachi: Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? è.é

Sasuke: (Glup)

Kiah: Não quero violência por aqui u.ú E por favor Itachi querido... NÃO SUJE O CHÃO! ò.ó

Itachi: o.ob (Virando para o Sasuke) Te pego na saída, fedelho! (Não entendam mal essa frase xD)

Kiah: Então... Você tirou a palavra "Vingador" de um filme? Õ.o

Sasuke: Claro, Santa ignorância ù.ú É o título de um filme!

Kiah: Seu irmão assistia filme de ficção? O.o

Sasuke: U.u Pois é. Ele quis dar uma de exterminador e acabou com o nosso clã u.u Ou você acreditou naquela conversa fiada de "testar meu poder"? Ele tava até de óculos escuros no dia u.u, deplorável aquela cena. Tenho pesadelos até hoje T.T É que essa cena não apareceu no anime, só isso u.u O autor achou melhor abafar o caso. Sabe... Não é legal colocar que um gênio de um clã acha que é um andróide u.u

Kiah: Não acredito T.T

Sasuke: ¬¬' Aff! A vida é assim, minha querida u.u

Itachi: Fedelho maldito! É hoje que eu termino o serviço è.é

_Para o Neji:_

Kiah: Neji, numa fic minha você dá o pior dos foras na Tenten. Não se sente mal com isso?

Neji: Não u.u

Tenten: T.T

Kiah: Você foi muito xingado u.u Tome nota disso, cubo de gelo2 ù.ú

Neji com um bloquinho: Tá anotado u.u E não me chame de cubo de gelo2 ò.ó

Tenten: Eu te odeio Neji ò.ó

Neji: É pra anotar isso também? O.o

Kiah: Aff ¬¬

_Para o Kakashi:_

Kiah: Eu sei que é muita felicidade da minha parte u.u, mas sensei... Você foi MUITO, EXTREMAMENTE FELIZ com aquele seu romance suspeito num dos episódios do Shippuuden enquanto lutava contra a Sakura e o Naruto u.ú Não se sente mal com isso? Ou pelo menos envergonhado?

Kakashi: O.O (Pensando) Não u.u Achei mesmo que o Naruto sabia do final (Cara de maníaco) e eu precisava MESMO saber do final è.é

Naruto: Hehehe! O sensei foi muito burro! Tô certo n.nv

Sakura: Até eu me surpreendi u.u Principalmente com a capacidade de pensar do meu companheiro u.u AAHHHH!! SASUKE-KUN! (Sakura pula (literalmente) no Sasuke)

Sasuke: Maldita! Acabei de lavar essa roupa ò.ó

Kiah: Ué? Mais você tá correndo que nem um idiota sem causa atrás da Sakura u.u (Numa fic minha, tá?) Por que está a repudiando?

Sasuke: (Sasuke deixando ser amassado pela kunoichi) Desculpa Sakura! (Num tom extremamente irônico)

Sakura: O.O

Kiah: O.O

Sakura: (Desmaia)

Kiah: Tadinha! Tem saúde fraca, coitada u.u

**Continua...**

_Isso só foi o começo!! (Talvez mal começado u.u) Até agora, eu perguntei e critiquei os personagens n.n Agora é com vocês! __Ahhh... Antes! Gente! __Não se esqueçam que isso é uma BRINCADEIRA sem nenhum fim lucrativo u.u Além do que eu gosto muito do Sasuke e da Sakura xD Fora que sou apaixonada pelo Itachi! Então, levem essa fic numa boa, tá?_

_Beijos, e aguardo a participação de vocês n.nb_

Kiah chan 


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi gente! Eu (acho u.u'') que foi um sucesso essa fic n.nb As perguntas que eu recebi foram umas mais criativas que as outras! Não imaginava que essa fic seria tão bem-aceita por vocês n.n Não sabem o quanto isso me deixa feliz!_

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao Kishimoto u.u

_Segundo Capítulo_ -Akasuna no Naty 

_Para o Itachi e Sasori:_

Como conseguem ser tão perfeitos?

Itachi: U.U Ser perfeito é uma coisa que não sai da minha rotina nem me surpreende... Você sabe, eu sou um gênio, sou Uchiha, bonito, e tenho dinheiro n.nb

Sasori: Vo-você me acha perfeito? O.o Ahhhhh! I-isso é tão tão emocionante

Itachi: Sasori... Você já parece gay no anime u.u Agora acabou de piorar a sua imagem u.u'

Sasori: T.T

Itachi: Aquela sua frase é muito idiota u.u Odeio você n.n

Sasori: Chunf! T.T''''

_Para o Sasuke:_

quando vai se declarar pro Naru?

Sasuke: o.o''''' Tá loca mulher? NUNCA!!! Só nos seus sonhos ù.ú Eu só me declaro praquele loiro burro e incompetente no dia em que chover canivete e elefante cor-de-rosa ò.ó

Naruto: (Com o dedo na boca) Ué? õ.o Eu não sabia que chovia canivetes e elefantes cor-de-rosa o.o

Sasuke: ù.u É duro formar uma equipe com um ser de cérebro tão subdesenvolvido como o seu Ò.Ó

_Pra Sakura:_

Por que não pára de correr atrás do Sasuke e não fica com o Naruto?

Sakura: o.o Humm... Porque o Sasuke-kun é perfeito!!!! Imagina! Se temos o Sasuke para correr atrás, por que eu iria ficar com o Naruto? o.õ

Kakashi: Caramba o.o Como você é inteligente xD

Naruto: Ninguém gosta de mim T.T

Sasuke: EMOOOO!!!

Naruto: Aff! ¬¬'

_Pra Hinata:_

Fica com o Neji?

Hinata: Co-com o Neji- neesan? (Super corada) E-eu nã-não... . Na-naruto-kun!!!

Neji olhando para uma borboleta que passava na sua frente: Borboleta idiota. u.ú

Shikamaru: Que problemático u.u'

Naruto: . Quando a gente vai comer?

Hinata: Lo-logo va-vamos comer, Na-naruto-kun n.n

Sasuke: è.é Se pudesse, te deixaria aqui trancado nessa sala pro resto da sua vida mórbida! SEM nenhuma comida è.é Kukukuku!!! Já pensou em como seria prazeroso vê-lo morrer de fome? (Cara psicótica "a la Orochimaru")

Kyo: o.o Eu não sabia que o fedelho Uchiha era tão psicopata assim! Parece até alguém que eu conheço u.ú

Itachi ao fundo com um livro de macumba nas mãos: Agora eu preciso de uma galinha preta n.n Onde será que eu vou encontrar uma agora? õ.o (Olha pro Kisame) Hei! u.u Você tem alguma galinha aí?

Kisame: ô,o Ãhn?

Itachi: ù.ú

_Pro Gaara e Lee:_

Vocês formam um casal perfeito Por que não ficam juntos?

Gaara: Porque eu não sou viado u.u E tenho muito bom gosto .

Lee: Sabe que eu nunca pensei nisso ô.ô Vamos ficar juntos Gaa-chan n.nb (Pula em cima do Gaara)

Gaara: Vai se danar, moleque ù.ú E sai de cima de mim! ò.ó

Lee: T.T (No canto da sala) Ninguém me ama u.u''

Sakura e Gaara: Aff ¬¬

(Lee olha pra Sakura): Sakuuurrraaa-saaaannnn!!!!! Eu estou indo!! (Corrida em um campo de flores em câmera lenta)

Sakura: O.O Sasukeee-kunn!

Sasuke conversando com o Neji: ... Aí você ignora a garota ou manda ela ir passear u.u Sempre funciona n.n

Neji com o bloquinho: Certo u.u Como me livrar dos amigos dela?

Sasuke: Mate-os! è.é

Neji: Certo u.u

Sakura: T.T

Autora: Será que alguém concorda com a minha teoria de que a Sakura é masoquista? u.u

_Pro Naruto:_

Sasuke ou Sakura? De quem você gosta? xD

Sasuke: ò.ó Rsrsrsrsrs!!!!

Sakura: ù.ú Se ele ousar responder a você Akasuna no Naty-chan, eu mato ele è.é

Naruto olhando pro relógio: T.T Eu quero comeeerrrrrrr!!!

Hinata: To-toma Naruto-kun n.n É um bolinho de arroz só para você n.n

Naruto: Obrigado Hinata-chan!!! (Pula em cima da Hinata) Eu adoro você!!!!

Hinata em chamas: Me-meu De-deus!

Autora: Hehehe! Acho que aqueles dois tão fora da lista dele, Naty-chan n.nv

Sakura e Sasuke: u.u Me sinto aliviado (a) por isso! Acho que agora poderei dormir em paz essa noite! \o/

Naruto: '

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Uchiha Yui Leticia 

_Pro Itachi:_

Me disseram que você matou seu clã inteiro só por causa desse colar ai... Verdade?

Itachi: n.n'''' Droga!

Sasuke: o.o Você matou o nosso clã inteiro só por causa de um colar de tampinha de latinha de refrigerante?

Itachi: O colar é bonito, tá! ò.ó Não tenho culpa se nosso clã era anti-reciclagem u.u Aquilo me irritava u.u Uchiha Yui Leticia, é CLARO que eu não os matei por causa do colar u.u Eu matei mesmo pra testar meu poder n.nb

Sasuke: Não acredite nisso u.u A mais pura verdade é que Itachi...

(Itachi dá um soco no irmão que voa longe): O importante é que eu já respondi u.u Você não me pediu para ser específico xP Não é verdade u.u O pessoal é que é invejoso e não tem mais o que fazer ù.ú' Ficam por aí caluniando a minha imagem ù.ú

Líder da Akatsuki: Eu duvidaria disso u.u Uchiha Itachi é um idiota! O irmão mais novo realmente tem pra quem puxar u.u'''

Itachi: ò.ó

Kisame: Calma amiguinho n.n''' Lembre-se que é ele que paga o seu salário!

Itachi mais irritado: Bem lembrado, Kisame! Eu não sou pago já se faz sete anos, 5 meses, 32 dias (Confere o relógio), 5 horas e 36 minutos è.é

Sasuke (Surgindo do Nada): Hahaha! Se ferrou n.n' Pelo menos eu não sou pobre, e não preciso ficar roubando pra me sustentar! Itachi-mendigo! Você acaba com o sobrenome do papai!

Itachi: ù.u Vá ver se eu tô na esquina, serzinho irritante u.ú

Sasuke: ò.ó "Eu fico louco quando o Itachi me chama assim! Ò.Ó"

_Pro Sasuke: _

Eu te odeio...Mas vou te fazer uma pergunta. Você é revoltado assim só porque o Itachi deu uma "dedada" na sua testa? o.O"

Sasuke: Se você me odeia, o problema é seu u.u Tem quem me queira ù.ú O Itachi é um infeliz... Matou o nosso clã, era o filho predileto do papai, passou na Academia Ninja mais cedo que eu, o Sharingan dele é mais forte que o meu, e conseguia acertar todos aqueles alvos feitos naquelas árvores! Por que motivo eu seria revoltado por causa daquela maldita dedada na testa? (Sasuke louco) Só porque o Itachi era um idiota?!!!!!! Rsrsrsrs!!! Itachi!!! EU MATO VOCÊ!!!!!

Autora: Putz! O.O Alguém tem gardenal por aqui? Esqueci de trazer o meu hoje u.u Achei que não precisaria ¬¬'

Itachi: n.n Irmãozinho tolo! Você é tão bobinho n.n'''

Sasuke (Sendo segurado por todos os ninjas que apareceram do nada): RSRSRSRSRS!!! ITACHI!!!! RSRSRSRS!! EU MATO VOCÊ!!!!

Itachi: Aff! ¬¬

Autora: n.n'''' "ò.ó"!

Enfermeiro: É esse o garoto?

Autora: Esse mesmo u.u

Enfermeiro (Pega uma seringa com uma agulha enorme): Segurem esse menino. (Chega mais perto) Calma! Calma! Só vai doer um montão n.nb (Aplica o calmante na bunda do Sasuke) Prontinho n.nb

Sasuke: Ahhhhhh... (Desmaia)

Autora: Problema resolvido n.nu Essa fica por minha conta! (Olhando para o restante) è.é Se houver "bis" eu mato vocês!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nyamo Masefield Minamoto 

_Pro Neji:_

Neji,eu te adoro!Mas eu tenho uma amiga que disse que você tem cara de mulher uu' Acho que por causa do seu cabelo comprido. Mas nem pense em cortar senão eu te mato! (tá, isso não foi uma pergunta) Mesmo que eu te adore,estou disposta a mata-lo se for preciso pra você continuar com o cabelo comprido! (se percebe que eu tenho um gosto um tanto peculiar pra homens nn')

Sasuke: Dá-lhe Neji! xD

Neji: Nem morto eu corto o meu cabelo u.u

Fan girls: Neji! EU AMO O SEU CABELO!!!!

Neji: E daí? u.u

Autora: Hehehe! Essa é nova pra mim n.n Achei que todas as meninas gostassem dos olhos, corpo, roupa, mais ainda não tinha visto do cabelo n.n''''

Sasuke: u.u Isso não me importa! Aposto que tenho mais fãs que você, Hyuuga ò.ó

Neji olha para o moreno com a cara mais despreocupada do mundo: Eu sei confiar no meu taco, Uchiha u.u

Ninjas girls: AHHHHHH!!! NEJI EU TE AMO!

Neji: Viu? u.u

_Pro Gaara:_

Gaara, por que você não tem sobrancelha? o.O

Gaara: Eu as depilo u.u

Sasuke: Você depila as sobrancelhas? Cara... Que coisa mais gay u.u

Naruto: o.o Do que vocês estão falando?

Temari: Caramba! dessa nem eu sabia xD

Gaara: Calados ù.ú

_Pro Sasuke:_

Sasuke quem você escolhe? Sakura, Ino,Tenten,Temari, Hinata ou...o Naruto?E por que você prefere essa pessoa?

Sasuke: Não tem mais opção não? ù.ú

Sakura: NÃO! Responde logo n.n

Sasuke: Eu não escolho nenhum u.u Porque eu só tenho tempo para mim mesmo e para a minha vingança u.u

Sakura: T.T Mas como você vai reconstruir o seu clã?

Sasuke: Alooouuu?! ù.u Eu tenho dinheiro, esqueceu? O dinheiro reconstrói o meu clã para mim u.u

Sakura: Sasuke mau T.T (Spiral tá fazendo mal pra minha cabeça xD)

_Pro Kakashi:_

Kakashi, por que você usa máscara? u.u

Kakashi: Isso é se-gre-do n.n

Naruto: Hehehe! Aposto que nem você sabe o porquê de usar essa máscara xD

Sasuke: Essa foi a 6054984ª coisa mais idiota que você já disse hoje u.u'''

Kakashi: É que assim eu fico mais misterioso n.nb

Sasuke: Isso foi uma resposta? ô.o

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Meme Higurashi Taisho 

_Pro Naruto/Sasuke_ (é para os dois responderem okay...)

O que ambos sentiram quando se beijaram no episódio três?

Sasuke: Putz, você tinha que me lembrar disso? ò.o

Naruto: ECA! Foi uma coisa nojenta u.u Eu escovo meus dentes até hoje por causa disso u.u'''

Todos presentes na sala: o.o (Correm pro banheiro pra vomitar)

Autora: Alguém tá a fim de ensinar higiene pessoal pro nosso amigo aqui? ¬.¬'

_Pro Itachi:_

Itachi porque você não matou seu irmão?

Porque eu sempre quis ter uma frase de efeito 8) É tão legal falar "irmãozinho tolo. Ainda te falta ódio" ou qualquer coisa parecida. É super interessante falar isso u.u

Kyo: Devemos levar isso para a ironia, Itachi-sama? ¬¬'

Itachi: Isso já fica por conta do leitor, meu caro u.u''

_Pra Hinata:_

Como você se sente competindo com um tomate para ver quem é mais vermelho?

Hinata: o.o E-eu? Com um tomate? T.T Poxa i.i Me sinto muito mal!

Neji: Eu não acredito nesse seu papo furado, Hinata-sama u.u

Kiba: Rsrsrs! Você quer levar um tabefe, Hyuuga? è.é

Neji: Não me faça rir, moleque ù.ú Abaixa a sua bola, vai u.u

Hinata: i.i Por que vocês fazem essas comparações tão absurdas com o meu "coradinho"?

_Pro Kakashi:_

Se você tivesse que escolher... Qual escolheria... Reviver Obito ou ler Icha Icha Paradise?

Kakashi: Que pergunta mais complicada o.o Tenho que responder mesmo?

Tsunade: Se ela fez a pergunta, é CLARO que você tem que responder ò.ó

Kakashi: u.u Bom... Sinto-me inclinado a escolher o Obi-

Jiraya: Complete já a sua coleção! Técnicas de Sedução volume 2! Já nas bancas mais famosas de todo o Japão! n.nv

Autora: Não me lembro de ter aberto espaço para propagandas ¬.¬

Kakashi: ç.ç Eu quero!! (Parecendo um zumbi) Eu preciso ler! Preciso ler! Preciso!

(Autora joga a livro no outro canto da sala)

(Kakashi vai em disparada em direção ao dito cujo) É meu! 6.6 E ninguém tasca! è.é

Jiraya e Tsunade: Aff! ¬¬

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Juh-chan X3 

Minhas perguntas...

_Pra Tenten:_

Tenten, por que você não desceu as kunais no Neji após levar aquele fora dele?

Tenten: Eu perdi a noção de tempo e espaço, querida u.u Eu quase chorei naquela hora T.T QUASE! Minha vontade era mesmo matar o Neji filhinho da... Depois que tudo passou u.u

Autora: Olha o palavreado u.u Quase que eu sou obrigada a mudar a classificação dessa fic xx

Neji: Descer as kunais em mim? õ.o Mas o que foi que eu fiz, caramba!?

Lee: Nem te conto u.u

Tenten: Até hoje eu me lembro daquilo T.T Mas aquele Hyuuga inútil e infeliz não perde por esperar è.é

Naruto: Caramba! o.ô Como a Tenten é má o.o

Autora: Eu nem te conto quem é má, meu querido è.é Huahauahuaha!!!

_Pro Naruto: _

Naruto, Se você tivesse que decidir entre Ramen e a Hinata... Qual seria?

Naruto: o.o Poxa! Você não gosta mesmo de mim u.u Por questão de educação e por ser uma pergunta muito pessoal, não responderei u.u

Sasuke: Pode falar que você prefere ramen, Naruto u.u Ninguém vai te bater não xD

Naruto: Irritante! ò.o

Sasuke: Mas você gosta desse irritante né, dobe?

Naruto: T.T Droga!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Rumokura Hisa 

Eu tenho uma pergunta, Kiah-san... o/o

_Pro Ita-chan! _(Na verdade, são muitas. XD)

Posso te chamar de Ita-chan? D

Itachi: Não ù.ú

Por que o senhor fala tão pouco?

Itachi: ...

Sasori: ¬.¬ Isso que você fez foi idiota, Itachi u.u Responda a pergunta logo, irritante!

Itachi: Porque eu sou um homem de poucas palavras 83

Kyo: Deveria ter permanecido em silêncio u.u''

Você se acha parecido com o Sasuke? D

Itachi: Não u.u O Sasuke que é parecido comigo! Alooou! Eu sou o irmão mais velho u.ú Fora que aquele imbecil me copia em tudo u.u Inveja faz mal pro coração e pra mente, irmãozinho tolo xD

Sasuke: CA-LA-DO ò.ó

Você é emo? (Nada contra. XD)

Itachi: Olha pra minha cara! Pelo amor! Emo é o idiota do Deidara! Não eu! ò.o

Deidara: Ahh! Me erra garoto ù.ú Uhn!

No episódio do Naruto Shippuuden onde o senhor ataca o Naruto-chan, o senhor estava enxergando mal? D

Itachi: Primeiro: Senhor tá ficando difícil! Pode me chamar de você u.u Eu não sou tão velho assim ù.ú Segundo: Não! Eu não enxergo mal! ù.u Aquilo foi só um pequeno problema que eu tive u.u

Kisame: Só um dos vários distúrbios que o Itachi tem normalmente! n.n Não se preocupe! Ele toma remédio exatamente para isso! n.nb

Itachi: Eu não vou responder pra não ser mal-educado com vocês ù.ú

Quer casar comigo? XD

Itachi: Hehehe! Claro n.n Se você tiver dinheiro e uma metralhadora n.n

Fan girls: RSRSRRSRSRSRS!!! ITACHI É MEU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyo: Pra que você quer uma metralhadora?

Itachi: Aquela espada que eu uso tá muito fora de moda u.u Preciso de algo mais moderno n.n E que não tenha tantas chances de errar o alvo è.é

Kyo: Aff ¬.¬

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Uchiha Danii-chan 

_Pro Sasuke:_

Você é idiota? Você gosta do Naruto e não admite, por quê?

Autora: Vide capítulo um. Sim... O Sasuke é muito idiota U.U Não sei o que ele tá fazendo vivo ainda u.u

Sasuke: Primeiro: Ela não pediu sua opinião. Ù.U E isso não é pergunta que se faça para a minha pessoa. E Segundo: Eu ODEIO o Naruto! Será que o Kishimoto ainda não deixou claro suficiente? è.é

Itachi: Lembre-se: Há sempre uma linha muito tênue entre o ódio e o amor (Pose de "Eu sou foda") u/\u

Sasuke: Vai te catar ù.ú

Naruto: Ahh... Eu odeio o teme u.u

Sasuke: Ninguém te perguntou u.u

Naruto: Tá vendo T.T

_Pro Itachi:_

Você ama o Naruto ou é impressão? o.o

Itachi: ù.ú Ahh não! Pelo amor de Kami!

Deidara: É só impressão... n.nb

Itachi: Sabia que ainda existia algo dentro da sua cabeça que não fosse argila u.ú

Deidara: è.é ... ou não! Huahuahaua Uhn!

Itachi: Sim minha querida... ù.ú É somente sua impressão!

_Pra Sakura:_

Você é idiota? Não percebe que o Sasuke não está afim de você e ele sente nojo?

Sakura: Inveja, inveja e mais inveja u.u Se eu ligasse pra opinião alheia já estaria perdida ù.ú

Autora: Eu também não entendo a Sakura u.u Tem tantas boas opções para ela escolher a disposição n.n (Não me matem) Naruto: Me desculpem, mas ele ficou gostoso demais no Shippuuden Com certeza vale a pena n.nv o Sai: Ele é um gatinho n.n Eu ficaria com ele!

Agora o Sasuke. Pelo amor viu?! Eu não quero um serzinho irritante e egocêntrico dentro de casa u.u Só se for o Kai n.n Aí eu posso negociar! (Kai Hiwatari do Beyblade). Você concorda comigo?

Sakura: Ainda bem que ela pediu a sua opinião ¬.¬

Autora: CALADA!

Por que você não morre logo? Faria um bem a humanidade ¬¬

Sasuke: Com certeza! Melhoraria a condição de vida de muitos personagens do anime n.n

Sakura: T.T'

_Para Ino:_

Pergunta: -a mesma que a anterior-

Sasuke: Aí já seria o Paraíso! Que benção seria se essas duas sumissem! n.n

Ino: Poxa... Magoou i.i

Sasuke: Quem se importa? u.u

_Pro Naruto:_

Você ama o Sasu-chaan né? O.o

Naruto: Hum... Acho... Acho que sim né?! ô,ô

Autora: Que desperdício u.u

Sasuke: Não olhem pra mim u.u A opção sexual é dele, não minha ù.u

_Pra Sakura:_

Morra! (tá não foi uma pergunta ¬¬)

Lee: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!! A Sakura-san não pode morrer T.T

Sakura: u.u Não!

Sasuke: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!!!!!! A Sakura tem que morrer!! T.T

Sakura: ¬.¬ Vai te catar!

Autora: o.o Tô vendo que algumas perguntas estão surtindo efeito na Sakura/o/

**Continua...**

_Hahaha! To adorando fazer essa fic xD Meninas, brigadão pelas perguntas!! Adorei todas!!! _

_Peço desculpas pela demora n.n' E, aproveitando a oportunidade, quero avisar que as atualizações de "Não Se Esqueça de Mim" talvez demorem a sair... Eu estava pensando seriamente em refazer a fic do Sasuke... Mas isso dependerá exclusivamente da boa vontade da Kiah em aparecer com a corda toda... Aff! Ela ta achando que só porque a gente entrou de férias, ela também tem que entrar... Engraçado que ela já tirou ótimas folguinhas fora de tempo, né ù.u _

_Bom... Mas enquanto esperamos Kiah voltar com as continuações das outras duas, continuaremos com essa fic até vocês enjoarem n.nv _

_Espero que tenham gostado n.nb!! E que continuem com as perguntas (Que foram super criativas!!!) para que a gente possa dar continuidade _

_Beijos!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Especial "Conversando com o Seu Ídolo"**

**By Kiah chan**

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao Kishimoto u.u

_- Terceiro Capítulo_

**Amakase Miharu**

-Sasuke, por quê diabos você quer matar o Itachi (se você conseguir, eu mato-lhe! o.ó), e depois disso, o que você vai fazer? o.ô

Sasuke: (Dedo na boca - Huhuhu! Essa autora gosta mesmo disso! e.e) Boa pergunta o.o (Pergunta pro Itachi) Ohhh! Itachi-idiota!

Itachi: (Itachi terminando a sua macumba) Você está me interrompendo, moleque! u.ú

Sasuke: Rapidinho! Por que eu quero te matar? õ.o

Itachi: Porque eu cortei a cabeça daquele seu urso ridículo de pelúcia u.u Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Hummm... Ahhh é! n.n Sr. Naninha, ou Sr Soneca... Alguma coisa assim u.u

Sasuke: Rsrsrsrs!! Você matou meu único amigo i.i Itachi! EU VOU TE MATAR!! è.é

Kiah: Responde logo a outra pergunta! è.é (Cara maligna) Você não se esqueceu do que combinamos no capítulo anterior, não? è.e

Sasuke: Errr... Hehehe! (Cara falsa de felicidade) Depois que eu matar o Itachi... Bom, eu pretendo ou vender o corpo para fazer alguma coisa com o dinheiro $.$ Ouuuu... Cozinhá-lo e dar pro Zetsu comer! e.e Fiquei sabendo que ele come carne humana! è.e

Kiah: Quanta bondade, criatura ù.u'''

Zetsu: Ótimo! Agradeço a você, Uchiha n.n !! Por que você está agradecendo, seu palerma? ò.ó Viu Tobi! Não vai precisar caçar carne fresca nesse dia! Porque eu vou comer o Itachi è.é

Itachi: ò/.\ó

Tobi/o/ EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Mas Tobi é um bom garoto, né Zetsu-san?

Zetsu (Passando a mão na cabeça do Tobi como se ele fosse cachorro) É, é! u.u Você é um bom garoto!

Tobi! \o\

-Deidara, você é muito legal! o-o Mas, como você conseguiu bocas nas suas mãos? XD

Deidara: Cirurgia, uhn! n.n Qual era mesmo o nome daquele cirurgião? õ.o

Hiei (Invadindo o espaço reservado (Que foi muito caro, por sinal u.ú) do nada): Era Sigure! Idiota u.ú

Deidara: Ahhh! É verdade! Foi esse cara que colocou boca nas minhas mãos /n.n/ Se quiser eu te dou o telefone n.n Pena que ele cobra muito caro u.u'''

Kiah: Putz! Isso não é um Crossover! Pode girar esses seus calcanhares e rapá fora daqui, muleque! ò.ó

Hiei: Humpf! (Desaparece)

Kiah: Tem cada uma! u.ú

Deidara: n.nb

OBS! Sigure (Ou seja lá como se escreve) é aquele cirurgião que implantou o olho diabólico no Hiei do anime Yu Yu Hakushô! n.nb

-Itachi, por mim, você é o personagem mais legal da série/o/ Enfim, como você mantém o seu cabelo? -Inveja- o-o

Itachi: n.n Obrigado! Com toda a certeza eu sou o cara mais legal, mesmo n.n/ Bom... Já ouviu falar de maionese? Passe no cabelo! Fica uma beleza n.n Para as pontas duplas, passe gelatina incolor! É uma benção para os cabelos! n.nb

Kyo: ECA! o.o Você passa comida no cabelo?

Itachi: Calado moleque! u.ú Tô ocupado dando dicas de beleza para essa moça u.ú

-Sasori, você também é muito legal! Bom... Não é ruim ser feito de madeira? e.e

Sasori: Hahaha! Ela também me achou legal! xD

Itachi: Se mata! ù.ú

Deidara: É muito ruim ele ser de madeira! Ele fica cheio de cupim, siriri fica rondando ele... É nojento u.ú

Sasori: Mas eu fico maravilhoso sem a madeira, não?

Fan Girls: (delirando ao fundo) SASORI!! NÓS TE AMAMOS!!!

Kiah: Nussa! o.o Preciso tirar elas daqui e.e Caraca! Olha o que tá escrito naquele cartaz? xP

Itachi: Você quer... O.O

Kiah: Que horror u.u

Sasori (Dá um sorrisinho bem Elvis Presley, passando a mão pelas madeixas ruivas)

Fan Girls (Desmaiam)

Deidara: Ù.Ú Eu bato nele, ou você mesmo faz isso?

Itachi: Eu faço isso! è.é

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Smile Angel**

O que você acha das fics sua com a Sakura? Não se sente mal por ser colocado como um Pedófilo? (Apesar de eu amar o casal)

Kakashi: É claro que eu me sinto mal u.ú A culpa é toda dessas autoras que me odeiam e não fazem mais nada u.ú Yare, yare... Vou fazer o que, né?

Autoras revoltadas: Rsrsrs!!

Kiah: Nem te conto o que você faz depois! e.e (Opa, opa!)

Já precisou de viagra?

Kakashi: O.O Que pergunta mais pessoal é essa? E posso saber por que você quer tanto saber? (Sorrisinho safado)

Kiah: Nada de pornografia nessa fic ù.ú (Bate nele) Entendeu?

Kakashi: Entendi ù.u

Você lê Icha Icha porque sua vida sexual é insatisfatória?

Kakashi: Não, minha vida sexual não é nem um pouco insatisfatória, querida... Eu leio Icha Icha pelo simples prazer de diversão u.u

Naruto: Hehehe! Ele lê porque não tem nem um pouco de criatividade! e.e

Sakura: O.O (Dá um socão nele) Você ficou muito safado! Tudo culpa daquele Ero-sannin!

Naruto: ITAI! T.T

Kakashi: ¬.¬

Seja sincero você matou o seu clã pela herança?

Itachi: De novo ù.ú Eu matei porque eu queria testar o meu poder! Só isso ù.ú

Sasuke: Mentira! Ele matou porque...

Itachi: (Dá um outro soco no Sasuke, que novamente voa longe) Cala a boca, pirralho ù.ú

Kisame: u.u Tsc,tsc,tsc... O amor fraternal sempre me comove!

Itachi: e.é

Você prefere que te coloquem com a Sakura ou com a Ino?

Gaara: Eu prefiro que me coloquem com a minha sombra u.u

Kiah: Por favor, responde essa pergunta! ó.ò

Fan Girls: ó.ò

Gaara: Humpf! A melhorzinha seria a Ino u.ú Pelo menos ela é bonita!

Ino: HAHAHAHA!! Ino: 1 Testuda: 0

Sakura: ò.o Quem disse que eu quero o Gaara-kun? Né, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Quem disse que eu quero você? Né, Karin?

Kiah: (Mata o Sasuke) Eu não ouvi esse nome sendo proferido nessa fic, né? ò.ó

Sakura: u.ú Quem disse que eu me importo, hein Sasuke?

Alma penada do Sasuke: o.o

Kiah: (Segurando aqueles aspiradores dos Caça-fantasmas) Xô! u.u

No final a Sakura se torna muito melhor que você, é até treinada e fica super forte, enquanto você fica chupando o dedo. Como é ser superada por ela?

Se você amava tanto o Sasuke porque não tentou impedir ele de fugir?

Ino: Que perguntinha mais... Rsrsrs!!! è.é Quem disse que eu, Ino Yamanaka, fui superada pela Testuda?

Sakura: A Smile Angel disse n.n'

Ino: è.e Quem disse que eu me importo? A Sakura pode até ter ficado mais forte, mais ainda sim (Solta os cabelos) Sou mais bonita que ela n.n

Sakura: ¬.¬ "T.T"

Ino: Ahhh... Porque ele só foi o "calor do momento"... Eu, agora, estou mais preocupada é com a minha floricultura n.n

Kiah: As fãs agradecem n.n "A concorrência tá diminuindo... u.u'"

Sakura: Você tá apaixonada pelo Shika, né? Por isso desistiu do Sasuke n.n Fora que você não foi páreo para mim u.ú

Ino (corada): Não é nada disso, Testuda ù.u Deixa de falar besteiras... E pode ir abaixando essa sua bola è.e

Shikamaru: Que problemático u.u

Hehehe! Não me matem... Mas a minha paixão de casal nesse anime sempre foi Shika e Ino - Era pra ser secreta, né? Mass...

Por que você num soca o Sasuke? eu adoro você com ele, mas nessa fic ele é um babaca completo, e eu queria muito te ver socar ele.

(Sakura soca o Sasuke)

Ino: Mas o Sasuke não virou um fantasma? o.õ

Kiah: Filhinha! Isso é uma fic, esqueceu? u.ú

Sakura: O Sasuke sempre foi um babaca u.u A Kiah só está evidenciando isso demais...

Kiah: Vou aceitar isso como um elogio u.ú

Naruto: Hei teme... A Sakura é forte mesmo? O.o

Sasuke (Com os olhos em formato de redemoinhos xD): AIIIIIIIII!!!

Você prefere: Itachi, Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji ou Lee? Opa esqueci que ja vi de você com o Deidara também, ou ele?

Sakura: Eu vou responder isso na ordem dos nomes tá? -Itachi: Hummm... Digamos que ele valha a pena... Sabe... Ele é gostoso pra caramba e.e -Kakashi: Não. Ele é meu sensei, além de ser velho demais. -Gaara: Bonito, olhos perfeitos, um corpo super definido, e ainda é Kazekage... Huhuhu!! Irresistível n.n -Naruto: Bom, o Naruto até que é bonitinho mais é idiota demais, fora que ele é todo da Hinata-chan (Joga o Naruto em cima da Hinata) Pode ficar com ele u.u -Sasuke: Eu sou apaixonada por ele, morreria por ele, precisa de mais? -Neji: Ele é lindo, forte, maravilhoso, masss infelizmente não faz o meu tipo n.n' -Lee: Não acredito que você o colocou como opção ¬.¬ (N.A: Eu gosto do Lee, tá? u.ú Ele é um amor de pessoa u.u) -Deidara: Huhuhu!! Sem comentários! e.e

Você corta os pulsos?

Sasuke: Se eu cortasse os pulsos, já estaria morto há um tempinho, não? ò.ó

Itachi: Ele bate a cabeça na mesa quando tá irritado... Isso serve? n.n

Você já foi abusado pelo titio Orochimaru?

Sasuke: Não gosto de falar sobre isso u.ú

Orochimaru: Aiii! Sasu-kun!!! Como você é lindo!!! Que bom que preservou a nossa intimidade! n.n

Itachi: Hehehe! Acho que isso já basta como declaração xD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rumokura Hisa**

Resposta pro Ita-chan: Sim, eu tenho dinheiro... e compro uma metralhadora... XD -desmaia por ele ter aceitado. XD-

(Consciência: Eu tenho umas perguntinhas pro Deidara... ù-ú)

-Você gosta do Sasori?

Deidara: Eu gosto das minhas obras de arte/o/ Não do Sasori-san u.ú

Sasori: Bom mesmo Deidara ù.ú

-Sabia que você é sexy? P

Deidara: o.o Sério? Rã rã! (Arrumando a voz) Claro que eu sei disso!

Itachi: Epa... Não tô gostando disso ò.o

Deidara: xD

-Parafraseando o Itachi... confirma se você é emo? P

Itachi: Não... Eu NÃO SOU EMO!

Sasuke: Sei, sei n.n

Itachi: Você que é um emo... n.n

-Você tem alguma obsessão oculta pelo Itachi? Oõ

Deidara: Por que diz isso? o.õ

Itachi: Todos têm uma obsessão oculta por mim... /o/

Deidara: Não u.u Não tenho nenhuma obsessão oculta ou evidente pelo Itachi... n.n''

Fan Girls e Kiah: UFA! u.u'

-Como você prende o cabelo desse jeito tão maneiro?

Deidara: Como o Sasori-san não tem um cabelo legal, ele inventou esse penteado para mim n.\ Putz! É difícil prender o cabelo desse jeito u.ú

Itachi: Hehehe! Então você e o Sasori têm alguma coisa, não?

Deidara: Não... Eu sou homem mesmo u.ú A única coisa que tenho com o Sasori-san é puro respeito n.n uhn!

Kiah: - Que bonitinho! (... Melhor não colocar aqui o que eu fiz com o loirinho... Kukuku!! e.e)

-Isso que tem contornando no seu olho são olheiras ou lápis de olho? XD

Deidara: É lápis de olho n.n E sombra também... E nem vem porque não sou só eu que me utilizo dessa moda x.x uhn!

(Gaara e Kankuro ao fundo com um espelho na mão retocando a maquiagem)

Deidara: Viu, uhn!? xD

-Por que você chama o Sasori de danna?

Kiah: Dexa que essa eu respondo... /o/ Bomm... o Deidara é um tipo de pupilo do Sasori-perfeito!! Certo?

Deidara: Certo, uhn! n.\

Kiah: Eu também ouço você falar danna, Deidara... Mas não faço a mínima do que significa n.n'''

Deidara: Deve ser alguma frescurinha, né uhn?!

Kiah: Hehehe! Danna é como "mestre"... Já que a relação entre os dois é...

Deidara: ... Pura e restritamente profissional, uhn! ù.u

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Isa belle b.a.y.h**

-Você pensa mesmo que pode matar o Itachi? HAHAHAHUHAHUHAUHUHA! XD ESSA FOI BOA! Você pretende esperar quanto tempo até a velhice do Itachi? Ô.Ô

Sasuke: ù.u Engraçadinha...

Itachi: n.nb Ás vezes eu tenho pena do meu irmãozinho tolo... Acreditar no Orochimaru é o fim da picada xD

Deidara: Tenho que concordar com você, Itachi... O Sasuke foi muito mais estúpido aceitando aquele convite de poder u.u' Como se o Orochimaru fosse tão forte assim n.n'

Sasori: Verdade! u.ú

Sasuke: Parem de falar de mim como se eu não tivesse aqui! ò.ó

Deidara, Itachi e Sasori (Olham pro Sasuke): Tsc, tsc, tsc! u.ú

-E depois que você matar o Itachi? O que vai fazer?

Sasuke: Vou casar, ter filhos, e morrer u.u

Kiah: Cara... Seu futuro será brilhante u.u

Itachi: Meus pêsames... Mas... Enquanto você não me mata, vai fazer o que? Dar uns cata naquela sua parceira? ô.ô

Sasuke: Treinar para ficar mais forte, não é óbvio? É claro que eu já dei uns cata nela u.u'

Itachi: n.n Você é muito iludido... Vai perder seu corpo praquele nojento, antes de me matar xD

Sasuke: Ha Ha Ha u.ú Como você é engraçado ¬.¬

-Sasuke, você é um marrento que não gosta de mulher. Como vai reconstruir o clã?

Sasuke: Primeiro: Como você pode afirmar que eu não gosto de mulher? Segundo: Como eu tinha respondido anteriormente, o dinheiro irá reconstruir o meu clã u.u Se você soubesse como as verdinhas fazem milagres! $.$

-Morra.

Sakura: Ótimo! ù.ú Mas alguém quer que eu morra?

Fan Girls (do Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Gaara e afins): MORRA! Ò.Ó

Kiah: Alguém tem uma idéia em como tirar essa mulherada daqui? e.e Eu dou um bolinho de dinheiro pra quem conseguir e.e

Sasuke: Dinheiro? $.$ EU QUERO!!!

-Por que você não fica com o Sai? Vocês se merecem!

Sakura: Porque eu gosto muito do Sasuke u.u Não posso mudar de opção assim tão rápido... Não seria esperteza da minha parte mudar agora, já que passei o anime inteiro correndo atrás do Uchiha n.n

Kiah: Mas você e o Sai ficam muito bonitinhos juntos n.n E, vai por mim (E pelo resto das fãs e autoras anti SasuSaku) o Sasuke não é tudo isso não... Ele pode ter ficado gostoso pra caramba no Shippuuden... Hummm! Aquela roupa dele realmente é muito sexy x.x Ahhh do que eu tô falando? O Sasuke é bonito, gostoso, e forte... u.u

Sasuke: n.nv

Fan Girls anti Sasuke: MORRA SEU INFELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: o.o

Sai: Interrompendo a morte do Uchiha... Quem disse que eu quero ficar com a feiosa? o.o ECA!!! U.U Tanta mulher bonita espalhada pelo mundo u.uU Ficar com ela seria o fundo do poço x.x

-Morra, você está me devendo ibope, tua porca desmamada.

Kiah: o.o Essa deve ter magoado u.u

Ino: Do quê você está falando, afinal? u.ú "Porca desmamada"... Ótimo... Meus apelidos estão melhorando a cada dia que passa da minha vida ¬.¬

Kiah: Por acaso é em fic? o.o Porque se for, passa o nome pra mim, tá? xD

Ino: Até você? o.ô

Kiah: n.nb

-O que você prefere: O Shikamaru, o Gaara ou fazer compras?

Ino: Hehehe! Eu prefiro o Gaara n.n Porque ele é rico e teria dinheiro para sustentar o meu cartão de crédito para poder fazer compras n.nb

Sakura: Nossa! De burra você não tem nada, hein Ino! u.ú

Tenten: Tá certa ela u.u

Hinata: Mas eu pensei que você gostasse do Shika-kun... ó.ò

Ino: u.u Não gosto mais!

Kiah: Aff! ¬.¬ Ainda bem que ele tá ocupado u.u

(Grupinho Sasuke, Neji e o mais novo integrante: Gaara!) Sasuke: Vocês podem deixar elas perdidas no shopping com um cartão de crédito sem crédito... Esse truque é infalível!! e.e

(Gaara e Neji com bloquinhos): Certo u.u

-Desde quando você trabalha fora!? Vou te chutar de novo! (na minha fic, eu quase o castro u.u)

Kakashi: Quem te disse que eu trabalho fora? u.u

Naruto: Hehehe! Quase perdeu o material, né sensei?! xD E ainda por cima vai ser chutado que nem um saco de lixo velho! n.n

Kakashi: ù.ú

-Se você ficasse pobre, se Icha Icha não vendesse mais por ser "poluído D+", você trabalharia no que?

Jiraya: Trabalharia como massagista feminino... Ou agente de modelos feminino... Ou melhor!!! Fotógrafo de revista pornográfica masculina!! (Sangue jorrando pelo nariz) Que benção seria essa!! \n.n/ (Leva um soco) AIIIII!!!

Tsunade: Idiota safado u.ú Como se alguma mulher bonita em sã consciência fosse querer algo com um velho como você ù.ú

Jiraya: Ótimo!! Então agora a minha prioridade é ficar multimilionário!!!

Tsunade: õ.õ

Jiraya: Ai todas aquelas modelos famosas iriam querer casar comigo!!

Kiah: Putz!! Sonha mesmo u.ú

Para Yondaime (ô! pergunta pra difunto vale?):

-Você é o pai do Naruto?!

Kiah: Acho que vale o,o (Liga para o telefone do além) Sim... Aquui é uma sala muito moderna... Se o Itachi conseguiu fazer macumba aqui, eu consigo ligar pro Yondaime que já morreu há uns séculos atrás u.ú

Yondaime: Alooooouuuu!?

Kiah: ¬.¬ Uma fã tá perguntando se você é pai do Naruto... Você por um acaso seria?

Yondaime: Ahhh!!! Não sei! n.n Vai que eu tenha tido um caso, e esse tal de Naruto é um dos meus milhares de filhos perdidos!! n.n

Naruto: i.i

Kiah: Poxa! Esqueci que você foi discípulo do Jiraya u.ú Que perda de tempo e dinheiro ù.ú

Yondaime: Ãhn?

Kiah: 'Xá quieto! Xauzin!

Yondaime: õ,o

Kiah: Isa belle b.a.y.h, eu acho que sim, né? O Naruto é a cara dele n.n Mas a gente nunca vai ter certeza disso... Será que exame de DNA com defunto ou espírito do além dá resultado? o,ô

Para Obito:

-Cara, eu te adoro! Como poder ter dois sobrinhos tão diferentes?

Obito: Hehehe! Brigado n.n Sei lá u.u Os pais deveriam estar muito inspirados/o/

Sakura: Você é tio do Sasuke-kun e do Itachi? O.o

Obito: Acho que sim, né?!

Naruto: Poxa cara! Sinto por você! Meus pêsames! u.u

Obito: õ.o

Naruto: Seus dois sobrinhos são loucos... Só não é pior que o Saga do Saint Seiya na Fase Gardenal u.u'''

Obito: O.O! Que horror!

Itachi: Como você é engraçadinho, criança de nove-caudas! ¬.¬

Sasuke: Nessa eu tenho que concordar com o Itachi ù.ú Alguém aí não quer se aliar ao grupo "Vamos matar Naruto, antes que ele mate você"?

Kiah: (Da um soco no Sasuke) Nem vem! ù.u

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

Para Sasuke

-Já que você não gosta do Naru-chan, por que não se mata? xD

Sasuke: Mais que mundo cruel e injusto é esse em que vivemos? Quer dizer que todos os que não gostarem do Naruto têm que morrer? Putz! Então em me mato, mais o Kiba tem que se matar também u.ú

Kiba (No outro canto da sala): Ãhn? O.o Quem vai morrer?

Sasuke: e.e Você infeliz!

Kiba: Glup! o.o

Para Naruto

-Já que o Sasuke num gosta de você, namora comigo? ô.õ

Naruto: (Música de Aleluia ao fundo) Eu não acredito que você gosta de mim! T.T Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida i.i Claro que sim /o/

Sakura: Aff ¬.¬

Hinata: i.i

Para Itachi

-Ficaria com a Sakura? ô.õ

(Itachi ao fundo com uma bigorna amarrada no pescoço preste a pular de um lugar muito alto) Alguém mais gostaria de fazer esse tipo de suposição sobre o meu futuro amoroso? T.T

Fan Girls: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!! T.T

Líder da Akatsuki: Acho que você não vai morrer pulando da cadeira com uma bigorna de plástico pendurada no seu pescoço, Itachi u.u'

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi (E todos aqueles Akatsukis...): o.ô Aff! ¬.¬''''

Itachi: ù.u Líder idiota... Você cortou o meu barato u.u

Líder: ¬.¬'''''

Para Sai

-Como você se sente, quando nas fics, você faz par amoroso com a Sakura?

Sai: Itachi... Você tem alguma coisa afiada? Pode até ser compasso u.u

Itachi: Pra quê?

Sai: Fiz par amoroso com a feiosa... Agora tudo o que me resta é abandonar essa vida ingrata e infeliz, e, pelo menos, morrer com dignidade!

Itachi: T.T Cara... Eu te entendo!

Sai: Chunf! T.T

Para Neji

-Você sente mais que amizade pelo Naru-chan? --

Neji: u.u Eu não sinto nem amizade por essa criatura subdesenvolvida... Quem dirá mais alguma coisa u.ú

Sasuke: u.u O Naruto é apenas um adversário talvez digno de respeito

Gaara: E por ironia do destino, estou devendo um favor para o moleque u.ú

Kiah: Conheçam o clube: Akatsuki, garotas e Naruto: Um problema que não há solução definitiva!

Sasuke: Mas estamos trabalhando em uma solução um pouco melhor /o/ Certo gente?

Gaara e Neji: Certo u.u

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Camila XD**

Para Sasuke/Neji

-Quem tem mais fan girls? (Eu prefiro o Neji! \o/)

Sakura, Ino, e a metade da população feminina de Konoha: SASUKE-KUN! -

Tenten, (Talves) Hinata, e o restante da população feminina de Konoha: NEJIII!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

Para Gaara/Lee

-Fiquem Juntos! Eu dou biscoitinho! -

Gaara: Esse é o fim u.u Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que NÃO SOU GAY?!

Lee: Eu quero biscoitinho/o/

Pra Sakura

-Eu te odeio

Sakura: Pra mim chega! u.ú Se alguém me odeia, fale com a Kiah!! Ou com a Juliana... Tanto faz! Mas não dirijam essas palavras a minha pessoa! (Olhos em chamas) Fui clara? è.é

Kiah: Poxa! Alguém aí gosta da Sakura? u.u

Ju: Tadinha dela... Ela é uma das únicas personagens femininas que eu engulo e consigo assistir sem jogar a televisão na parede. u.u

Pro Deidara

-Explode a Sakura?

Deidara: Peraí que eu preciso de argila, uhn!

Kiah: Nem vem (Com a argila do Deidara) Tô usando a sua argila para fazer uma escultura /o/ Olha só que linda! (Mostra uma "bola" de argila com dois olhinhos)

Deidara: Mas o que é isso, uhn? o.õ

Kiah: "Isso" é a minha mais fabulosa criação/o/ Uma mistura de pokémon com pokebola \o\ Gostou?

Deidara: Uhn... Eu posso gostar ainda mais da sua obra de arte /o/ Afinal... "Art is a BANG" /o/

Kiah: Se você me explodir, eu volto pra puxar o seu pé de noite e.e

Deidara: Eu não tenho medo de você u.u

Kiah: (Segurando todo o estoque de argila especial do Deidara) Hummm... Tudo bem então... Mass... Acho que vou usar isso aqui para fazer mais pokémon n.n9

Deidara: T.T Tá... Eu paro!

Pro Deidara/Sasori

-Vocês formam um lindo casal! Por que não ficam juntos? -

Deidara: Deixei isso bem claro numa das respostas!! EU SOU HOMEM!!

Itachi: Me engana que eu gosto xD

Para Ino

-Fica com o Chouji! E esquece o Sasuke! Porque ele é do Naru-chan!

Pega metralhadora Ouviu bem?! èé

Ino: Não u.u Mas não se preocupe u.ú Eu desencanei do Sasuke... Mas não vou ficar com a baleia assassina três mil! e.e

Chouji: Não me chama de gordo, sua loira oxigenada! è.é

Sasuke: Sabe... Eu não gostei nem um pouco da sua pequena observação e.e Depois nós vamos conversar em particular! ò.ó

Pro Itachi

-Você é demais sabia?

Itachi: n.n

Sasuke: e.e

Itachi: ò.ó

Sasuke: T.T

Itachi: ótimo! Brigado pelo elogio /o/ Eu sei disso n.nb

Pro Líder da Akatsuki

-Você é bonito? O.o

Líder: Claro que eu sou/o/ Eu sou (Uma britadeira começa a trabalhar dentro da sala) ouviu?

Akatsukis: Aff! ¬.¬

Para Shino

-Por que você usa esse casacão? Você usa calcinha? xD

Shino: Uso esse casaco por causa dos meus insetos. Não... Eu não uso calcinha u.u

Kiba: Hehehe! A.A

Shino: u.u'

Pro Kabuto

-É muito difícil cuidar da "cobra" do tio Orochi? xD

Kabuto: Ah é sim! As cobras do mestre são muito delicadas... Tem sempre que ficar limpando os aquários e...

Itachi: Hehehe! Acho que não é dessa cobra que ela tá falando xD

Kabuto (Vermelho): Eu não sei o que você está querendo dizer!

Itachi: Kukukuku! Então você não curte uma "cobra":

Kabuto: Itachi... Vá ver se eu tô na esquina u.u

Itachi: Quem cala consente xD

Kabuto: ú.ù

Pro Orochimaru

-Cá entre nós! Você é pedófilo? Gay? Ou um pedófilo gay? Õo

Todos que estavam sentados na rodinha da sala ficam em estado de choque.

Kiah: Não quero morte, sangue, sem vergonhices, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, right?

Itachi: Putz! Autora preservadora número 1 u.ú Tá pensando que as pessoas que lêem as suas fics são tão envergonhadas como você, querida? n.n

Kiah: u.ú Mas respeito comigo, moleque! ù.ú

Sasuke: Mas o que cargas d'água isso tem a ver com a pergunta?

Kiah: Meu queridinho moreno metido a gostoso... Ela quer saber se o tio Orochi fazia alguma coisa com você naquela cavernona. Sabe... Pelo pouco que eu conheço de Naruto, você é discípulo do tio Orochi e é de menor... E bem, o Orochi tem uma cara que gosta de ver "serpente" que dá até medo u.ú

Sasuke: ù.ú

Kiah: Mais vai lá dublê do Michael Jackson /o/ Responda a pergunta da moça.

Orochimaru (Conversando sobre algumas coisas suspeitas com o Kabuto): Hum? Já é a minha vez?

Kiah: Vai tomar banho u.u Desse jeito essa fic vai ter mais de dez páginas xD

Orochimaru: Aí autora! Tá pensando que pode, né? Bom minha querida... Gay? Humm... Eu posso até confirmar essa sua teoriazinha, mass quanto ao pedófilo... Eu só peguei o Sasuke-kun agora que ele é maior de idade xD

Sasuke: Vá para o inferno!

Kiah: Hehehe! Me engana que eu gosto tio! n.n

Orochimaru: Aí tá bom! o/ Mas não era pra ninguém ficar sabendo! Vai que eu seja processado ou algo do tipo u.u Então Cami-chan... Esse é um segredo só nosso, tá?!

Sasuke: Eu mereço! u.u

Pro Sasuke

-O que você fazia na caverna com o tio Orochi? oO

Sasuke: Treinava u.u

Itachi: Kukuku! Mas treinava o que, hein irmãozinho? e.e

Sasuke: Meus poderes u.ú

Kiah: Se você ousar levar pra malícia mon ange, eu arranco tudo o que você tem de mais precioso e dou de janta pro Zetsu u.ú

Itachi: Eu não disse nada u.u'

Pro Kabuto

-Você sente ciúmes do Sasuke? xD

Kabuto: Do pirralho gos- Digo... Do Uchiha? Pirou? Eu quero mais é que ele se-

Kiah: Se falar, eu mato você e.e

Pro Kankuro

-Fica com a Tenten-chan! \o/ Amo vocês dois juntos

Kankuro: Claro n.n

Tenten: Quem disse que eu quero ficar com você? u.u

Kankuro: T.T

Kiah: Hehehe! Até o irmão mais velho Tenten? xD (Numa fic minha (que ainda não está terminada) digamos que rolou uma química entre o Gaa-kun e a Tenten xD)

Tenten: u.u''' (Vermelha)

Nha!

Para todos os meninos

-Alguém casa comigo? Tenho sim dinheiro e metralhadoras!

Deidara: Putz! Que mão na roda /o/ Eu me caso com você! Mas você vai ter que comprar uma tonelada de argila de presente pra mim /o/ Porque alguém acabou com tudo o que eu tinha, uhn! u.ú

(Kiah muito entretida fazendo seus pokémons) Lalalalala/o/

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inoroxxxx**

Para Deidara

-Como você consegue ser tão lindo?

Deidara: Ahh! Isso eu não sei como te explicar xD

-Por que você tem línguas nas mãos?o.o

Deidara: Ahh! Pra facilitar em fazer aqueles modelinhos fofos e nada estranhos de argila uhn/o/

Itachi: A Kiah tá aqui?

Kyo: Não u.u Ela acabou de sair da salinha u.u

Itachi: e.e Hehehe! Eu vou te falar a verdade, querida... Pode ter certeza que a vida sexual do nosso amiguinho loiro aqui é muito melhor com as línguas extras xD

Deidara: Idiota u.ú

Pro Sasuke

-O vingador mascarado por que você não da bola pras ninhas do anime se é gay?(ta que tenho certeza mais vamos confirmar né...xD)

Sasuke: Vamos ver se eu entendi a sua pergunta u.u EU NÃO SOU GAY &$#&$! E outra... Eu não dou muita bola porque sou um vingador... Tenho uma meta na vida /o/ E essas garotas só atrapalham e atrasam o meu sucesso u.ú

-Hey fala sério! você não fica com ninguém do anime porque quem você gosta finge que não gosta de você né?(Hahahahaha! Ficou confuso mais diríamos que é a Hina-chan...\o\)

Sasuke: Cara! Essas autoras são muito criativas u.u Até com a Hyuuga eu já fiz par n.n''' Mas tudo bem... Pelo menos aumenta a minha popularidade entre as garotas xD Bom... Eu não sei se a Hyuuga gosta de mim, mas pode ter certeza que eu não gosto dela n.nb

Fan Girls: UFA!

Autoras e Fãs "SasukeHinata": Rsrsrsrsrs!!! ò.ó

Pro Naruto

-Você tem alguma disfunção cerebral pra não perceber que a Hina-chan te amava?(Sim ela amava porque na minha cabeça distorcida ela ama o Uchiha caçula:P)

Naruto: A Hinata-chan gostava de mim? õ.o

Hinata (Extremamente vermelha)

Sakura: Hi-chan? Você tá bem? Tá passando mal? o.õ

Naruto: Você tá com febre Hinata-chan? (Coloca a mão na testa dela)

Hinata (Desmaia)

Naruto: AHHHH! A Hinata-chan morreu! T.T

Neji: Sim. Ele tem uma disfunção cerebral gravíssima!

-Deixa eu puxar o saco agora. Você ta muito perfeitoso (perfeito+gostoso) no Shippuuden!

Naruto: A Hinata-chan morreu T.T

Sakura: Naruto u.ú Ela só desmaiou u.ú A Inoroxxxx-chan falou que você ficou muito perfeito e gostoso mais velho u.u'''

Naruto: O.O Sério mesmo? AHHHHHHH!! TÔ MUITO FELIZZZZZ /O/ (Corre pela sala e tropeça no pé do Shikamaru) AHHHHHHH!

Shikamaru: Idiota! u.u

Para Orochimaru

-Fala sério! você é o Michael Jackson disfarçado?

Orochimaru: Cruzes! Bebeu mulher! Tá louca! sô mais eu n.nb

Itachi: Eu acho que ele é sim u.u

Líder: Na verdade, acho que ele é pior que o Michael Jackson u.u Pelo menos o cantor tem (ou tinha) muito dinheiro. O Orochimaru não. Ele é tão pobre que mora até numa caverna xD

Orochimaru: Ha Ha Ha! Como você é engraçado u.ú

Pro Gaara

-Nya você gosta da Ino-chan né? Ino and Gaara Forever...\o\

Gaara: Não u.u Não gosto dela!

Kiah: Claro que gosta n.n Não foi isso que você mostrou numas fics que eu andei lendo xD

Gaara: Isso não é culpa minha u.ú

Kiah: Sei n.n'

-Poxa você é lindo demais (uhu fazendo media ne...v)

Gaara: n.nb

Sasuke: Convencido u.u

Fan Girls do Sasuke: LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO!

Sasuke: n.nb

Gaara: ¬.¬

Pro Itachi

-Porque você tem um casinhu com o Kisame ne?(.)

Itachi: Você me odeia né? u.ú

Kisame: CREDO! T.T Eu não mereço isso!

Itachi: Eu não tenho casinho, amizade, amor platônico ou qualquer coisa pelo Kisame u.u

Kisame: Somos apenas conhecidos de trabalho! Nada além disso u.u

Pro Tobi

-A tobi-sama você é um pirulito gigante?

Se for fuja porque eu sou docolatra olhar de morto de fomo com sede

Tobi: Tobi não é um pirulito gigante T.T Tobi é um bom garoto n.n

Kiah: ¬.¬ Se alguém que estiver lendo essa fic for psicóloga, psicoterapeuta, psiquiatra ou qualquer coisa parecida, não gostaria de se candidatar a resolver alguns probleminhas de alguns personagens, não? ¬.¬ Porque a situação tá ficando cada vez mais difícil por aqui u.ú

Tobi: D

Para Hinata

-Hina-chan fala serio por que você não manda aquele pai-carrasco plantar batata num pântano em?ele é cruel d mais...ò.o

Hinata: T.T Obrigada! Mas eu devo respeito ao meu pai u.u Não posso faltar ao respeito com ele, senão sou deserdada T.T Não que eu me preocupe com isso mas...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nyamo Masefield Minamoto**

Pro Naruto

-Naruto, por que você come tanto ramem? u.u

Naruto: Porque ramen é saudável e é uma delícia /o/ E eu tô com fome ;.;

Sasuke: É que é a única comida que ele não tem que pagar. Ou seja, nada de despesas com o ramen u.u

Sakura: Verdade... Ele não tem despesas comendo ramen u.u

Naruto: ;-;

Para Hinata

-Hinata, o que você vê de tão especial no Naruto? Sou muito mais NejiHina...Eu sei, eu sei...incesto, mas pessoal, quem aí acha que um dia a Hinata vai se declarar pro Naruto e ele vai ouvir? (duas perguntas seguidas n.n')

Hinata: Eu vejo a força de vontade, coragem e principalmente energia /o/ Fora que o Naruto-kun é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Para mim, ele é muito especial! E não... O Neji-niisan é o como se fosse meu irmão mais velho n.n

Neji: u.u Você tem um péssimo gosto, Hinata-sama u.ú

Naruto: Poxa! T.T Hinata-chan!! Não sabia que você gostava tanto de mim /o/ Eu-eu ó.ò (Em sussuro) também...

Hinata (Vermelha... Muito vermelha... Em chamas... Cara, acho que ela vai desmaiar xD)

Kiah: Bom, isso é verdade Nyamo-chan... Mas é que eu não li tantas fics assim de NejiHinata... É que são tantos NaruHina que eu até já perdi a conta u.u' Fora os fanarts que dá e sobra desse casal xD

Pro Gaara

-Gaara, por que você andava com um ursinho de um lado pro outro?

Gaara: Porque era o único amigo que eu tinha... Fora que não tinha o perigo dele sair correndo de medo de mim...

Kiah: Cara... Isso é triste T.T

Todos os personagens presentes na sala: T.T

Pra Sakura

-Sakura, acha mesmo que tem uma chance com o Sasuke?

Sakura: Eu acho n.nb

Sasuke: u.u

Ino: Você é muito otimista testuda... Vai por mim, desista logo dele antes que não sobre homem no mundo para você u.u'

Sakura: e.e

Pro Iruka

-Iruka-sensei, não é por nada não mas... Eu soube que o seu nome significa "golfinho" o.o Isso tem um porquê?

Iruka: Glup!

Kakashi: HAHAHAHAHA!!

Gai: Hahaha! Que nome estranho A.A

Iruka: Minha mãe gostava de golfinhos... Pelo menos o significado do meu nome é bonitinho, Gai u.ú O seu parece Gay A.A

Gai: e.e Engraçado ¬.¬

Kiah: HAHAHA! Essa foi boa n.n'

Pro Sasuke

-Sasuke, já que você não respondeu a outra pergunta, eu vou fazer de uma forma mais fácil e diferente. Você prefere ficar com o Naruto sem amá-lo ou se tornar gay?

Sasuke: Nenhum dos dois u.ú

Sakura: n.n

Kiah: u.u "Arrumei a pergunta Nyamo-chan? o.õ"

Pra Tsunade

-Tsunade, por que você deixa o Naruto te chamar de vovó?(em japonês,o Naruto chama ela de oba-san[oba-sanvovó)

Tsunade (Bebendo sakê): Eu não deixo u.u Mas deixa quieto! Esse menino é muito feliz apesar de tantas infelicidades na vida... Deixa ele ser um pouco mais feliz, né?

Pro Orochimaru

-Orochimaru,minha amiga acha que sou sua cúmplice só porque te chamo de Tio Orochi. u.u' Então, você pode gritar pros quatro ventos que eu não sou sua cúmplice e nem te conheço? Tá,você é um vilão, sei que não vai fazer isso u.u'

Orochimaru: Não mesmo... Não vou gritar... (Sussurrando) Ela não é a minha cúmplice. Eu nem a conheço u.ú

-Alguém aí acredita q o Q.I do Shikamaru é de 200? u.u'

Kiah: Eu ainda acredito /o/ (Lembrando que essa autora é meio louca pelo Shikamaru u.ú)

Shikamaru: Poxa! Isso foi relaxo! E muito problemático u.u

Pro Chouji

-Chouji, já pensou que você pode explodir por comer tanto?

Chouji comendo: Não n.n

Ino: Não adianta Nyamo-chan... Eu já falei que comer desse jeito aumenta o colesterol, diabete, você tem mais chances de morrer mais cedo, e que desse jeito ele nunca arranjará um namorada, mas ele não escuta u.ú

Pro Shino

-Shino, dizem que você gosta mais de insetos do que de pessoas. Verdade?

Shino: Verdade. Os insetos são os únicos que me compreendem u.u

Pro Kiba

-Kiba, dizem que você gosta mais do Akamaru do que de pessoas.Também é verdade?

Kiba: Mentira. Eu também sou sociável com as pessoas! O Akamaru é apenas um grande amigo/o/ Fora que eu não vou casar com o Akamaru ou com qualquer cachorro não. Por isso também gosto das pessoas! Principalmente das mulheres xD Pensa bem... Eu não sou que nem o Shino que no futuro vai casar com a mulher inseto xD

Shino: u.u Idiota

Pro Lee

-Lee,você tem umas sobrancelhas ENORMES. E já que o Gaara disse que depila as sobrancelhas, eu pergunto... Lee,você pega as sobrancelhas do Gaara e cola em cima das suas pra parecerem maiores?(caraca! xD)

Lee: OPA! Descobriu o meu segredo!

Gaara: Rsrsrs!

Lee: Calminha amiguinho! n.n''' Eu prometo que te pago pelas sobrancelhas depois n.n'''

-Kankuro, como você se sente sendo o mais feio dos três irmãos?Já que a Temari é muito admirada e o Gaara também, sobrou você...

Kankuro: SNIF! Ninguém gosta de mim T.T

Temari e Gaara (Pose de "Nós podemos e somos fodas")

Kankuro: Tudo culpa daquele autor que não foi com a minha cara! Ò.ó

Kiah: (Comendo sorvete) Desculpa te cortar, mas quem fez a sua cara foi o autor, entendeu? U.u

Kankuro: ò.ó

-Qual de vocês é mais perseguido pelas fangirls? (deixa eu adivinhar, Sasuke uu')

Sasuke e Neji: u.u Não temos como responder a você.

Kiah: Digamos que a torcida é bem dividida n.n Eu, pelo menos, prefiro o Neji ao Sasuke n.nb Mas algumas meninas com quem eu converso amam arrancar a minha cabeça quando eu falo mal do Uchihinha júnior u.u'''

-Itachi, já colocaram você até com o seu irmão. Como se sente? Gosta de incesto? XD

Itachi: A autora ta aqui?

Deidara: Não... Mas ela levou a minha argila junto T.T

Itachi: Hehehe! e.e Então é hoje que eu mato o Sasuke e o levo pessoalmente para o inferno! E as autoras que fizeram isso comigo... AHHH! Vão ter as devidas conseqüências e.e

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n**

Pro Sasuke

Sasuke, você diz que a Sakura é irritante e humilha a coitada em tudo, mas eu queria saber o porquê daquele "Arigatô" para a Sakura.

Sasuke: Sei lá u.u Às vezes é necessário ser um pouco bonzinho... (N.A: Tudo bem! Dessa vez eu não vou judiar do Sasuke... Vamos colocar uma pitadinha de SasuSaku nessa resposta...) A Sakura, apesar de não parecer, é uma garota muito especial... E eu sei muito bem valorizar essa qualidade dela n.n Por isso eu agradeci. Afinal, ela foi uma das únicas que estava disposta a perder a vida apenas para salvar a minha... Tenho muito a agradecer por isso n.n

Você usa batom quando se transforma na segunda fase do selo?

Sasuke: Aquilo não é batom ò.o

Itachi: Então era o que?

Sasuke: Como eu vou saber u.ú Só posso dizer a você que não era COM CERTEZA batom n.n

Pro Naruto

Como você começou a gostar de ramem?

Naruto: T.T A história é maravilhosa! Eu lembro que ramen nunca me deixou na mão T.T Éramos bons amigos e eu sempre podia contar com ele e...

Sasuke: Ela está perguntando da COMIDA ramen e não de alguns dos seus amigos imaginários ù.ú

Naruto: o.o Ahhh... Bom... Eu comecei a comer quando era bem pequeno n.n Foi o primeiro prato de comida que eu comi n.nb

Sasuke: u.ú Essa foi a pior explicação que eu já ouvi u.u

Naruto: Então faz melhor, baka-mór u.ú

Você tem pesadelos com a Kyuube (Nem sei como se escreve u.u"). Se sim, o que ela diz pra você? Ela fala besteiras?

Naruto: Tenho muitos pesadelos com aquela ratazana enrustida ù.ú Se ela fala besteira? Putz! Aquela raposa não pára de falar... É um tal de "me arrependi amargamente de ter atacado Konoha e ter sido selada no seu corpo" ou "Você é a pior coisa que eu já vi T.T Será que não existe nesse mundo alguma alma bondosa que possa me tirar daqui?" Cara... Ela só choraminga no meu ouvido! Dá até dor de cabeça!

Pra Sakura

Você já provou os sakê de Tsunade? Se sim, você gostou ou não?

Sakura: Claro que não Brenda-chan n.n Eu posso parecer meio desmiolada, mas não a chegar nesse ponto, né?

Tsunade: Mas ela não tomou porque não quis mesmo. Porque eu ofereci u.u

Jiraya: Nossa! Que bom exemplo você está dando para a sua pupila, né peituda u.ú

Tsunade: Mas respeito comigo, velho tarado! Eu me sinto na obrigação de mostrar a Sakura as coisas do Mundo... Pelo menos ela iria experimentar no meu copo que realmente é sakê puro, e não no de estranho u.u

Jiraya: Não se esqueça que ela tem menos de 18 u.u

Tsunade: E daí? Velho, você precisa urgente se atualizar!

Jiraya: u.ú

Por que não soca o Sasuke? Você deixa ele lhe humilhar. Mostre sua força! Homens que têm que correr atrás de mulheres e não ao contrário. Dê valor a si, mulher ò.Ó

Sakura: Ahhh! Mas eu já o soquei hoje n.n' Quem sabe no próximo capítulo eu não dou uma bela de uma bifa nele, não/o/ E pode ficar fria! Porque é só no anime que eu sou daquele jeito submisso do caramba! Porque fora dele eu sou sim uma mulher independente que não fica correndo toda hora atrás do Sasuke-kun u.u Eu só dou as minhas investidas, lógico n.n!

Sasuke: u.ú

_Terminei? O.O AHHHHH! EU TERMINEI /o/_

_Putz! Que capítulo comprido esse u.ú 18 páginas no Word é realmente o fim xD _

_Bom... Mas eu tenho muito a agradecer a vocês novamente n.n Valeu por terem participado n.nb E obrigado às meninas que tinham participado no último capítulo e voltaram nesse /o/_

_Hehehe! Vocês devem estar me amaldiçoando mentalmente... Desculpa as meninas que queriam que o YAOI viesse nesse capítulo n.n''' Desculpa mesmo, mas é que eu tenho um pequeno probleminha com yaois do Naruto, sabe u.ú Se eu falar que não gosto de yaoi, estarei mentido na maior cara-de-pau para vocês, porque eu também escrevo yaoi só que dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Anime do meu coração n.nb)... Fora que já tenho uma pequena experiência fora dos yaois levinhos xD Humm... Mas é que Naruto não rolou mesmo u.u Se alguém aí quiser me indicar um yaoi bom (E curtinho do anime), por favor, façam esse favorzinho pra mim n.n Quem sabe eu não pego o gosto, né? _

_Well... Acho que era só isso que eu tinha que me explicar, né? Ahh! Verdade n.n''' Não se preocupem! TODAS AS PERGUNTAS QUE VOCÊS ME MANDAREM SERÃO RESPONDIDAS PELO PANTEÃO DO NARUTO /o/ Certo? _

_Então eu vou ficando por aqui (Cara... Eu preciso mudar essa frase u.ú) /o/ _

_Hehehe! Mas antes eu gostaria de fazer uma propaganda da minha fic que eu tinha postado domingo passado /o/ Uma oneshot comédia romântica SasuSaku /o/ "Porque eu Amo Isso"_

_Acho que é só o.o _

_Aproveitem para mandar as suas perguntas no próximo capítulo, porque eu to achando que ele será o último, ta? (Isso só vai depender de vocês)_

_Bom... Então Beijos e até o próximo capítulo n.nb_

**Kiah chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

**AVISO:** _Não mandem mais perguntas, fechado? Só reviews normais agora, senão eu morro õ/ Explicações no final ;)_

**

* * *

**

Akasuna no Naty

Pro Iruka:

-Qual o seu relacionamento com o Mizuki? xD-

Iruka: Relacionamento? o,o Que relacionamento?

Mizuki: Oras, AQUELE relacionamento! e,e

Iruka: Ah! Então ela tá falando DAQUELE relacionamento? e.e'

Mizuki: É, serzinho ¬¬'

Iruka: Bom, minha querida... Eu e o Mizuki somos...

Mizuki: Cunhados! 8D Nosos gatos se casaram e tiveram filhinhos! Não é lindo!?

Kiah: Acho que ela quis saber sobre outro realcionamento de vocês e,e'

Iruka: Outro? o.o

Mizuki: o.ô Também somos padrinhos de velório da tia avó do primeiro Godaime o/

Iruka: Ah, verdade... Não me recordava desse dia...

Mizuki: Não faz tanto tempo assim, acho que foi mês passado que a velha bateu as botas... Aliás, ela me lembrava a Dercy Gonçalves e.e

Trovões e raios são ouvidos ao fundo. Arrepios em todos os cidadãos presentes na sala. (Kiah: Cara. MUITO CARA! e.e)

Sasuke: Urgh! Credo ¬¬'

Pro Naruto:

-Voce gosta do Sasuke ou do Gaara?

Naruto (Recuperando-se do choque da Dercy Gonçalves): Hum? o,o

Sakura: ¬¬'

Naruto: Ah, entendi 8D Eu também amo você x3

Kiah: Por que vocês insistem em fazer peguntas pra ele? u.u'''

Sasuke: Malditas fangirls yaoi ò.o

Pro Naruto e Gaara:

-Vocês têm caso? Se bem que isso já ta claro no Shippu xD

Gaara: Tá tão claro que nem eu consigo enxergar ¬¬ Aliás, você bebe? u.u

Naruto: Eu e o Gaara? ò.o Nossa... Estou ficando zonzo. Minhas pálpebras estão ficando pesadas... Irão contar até dez o/ Um, dois, dez /o/

Gaara: ¬¬' Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo ò.ó

Pro Sasori:

-Casa comigo? *-*

Sasori: Caso n.n Mas antes, preencha o formulário, peque o ticket e entre na fila o/

Kiah: ¬¬' Já até sistematizou o negócio, nom?

Sasori: Mas é claro ¬¬' Você demorou tanto que eu até consegui fazer isso u.u

Kiah: è.e

Pro Itachi:

-Por que você não matou o Sasuke também? teria feito um bem a humanidade ¬¬'

Itachi: Achei que todos já soubessem disso ¬¬ Tio Masashi tem uma richa com a minha pessoa u.u Não poderei matar o Sasuke no anime ou na revistinha u.ú Porém, pode deixar que eu acabo com a raça desse cretino nos bastidores è.e

Sasuke: Claro, claro... O médico mandou não contrariar o/

Pro Sasuke:

- O que acha da Karin?

Sasuke: A Karin é gostosa pra caramba! (Babando) Mas ela é meio estranha, sabe... Parece que precisa dar pra alguém u.u Na verdade, às vezes eu acho que ela vai me estuprar ó.ò

Itachi: Olha só o que falta de mulher faz com um homem... É só uma garota chegar perto e ele já pensa que ela vai matar ou coisa assim e,e

Sasuke: Shut up, ignóbil ¬¬'

Pra Hinata:

-Por que você nao fica logo com o Neji? Afinal, o Naruto nunca vai ligar pra você u.u

Hinata: Poxa... Co-como você pode ter tanta certeza? o.õ

Naruto: É ó.o

Neji (vendo borboletas)

Naruto: Que legal :B

Hinata: Ç.Ç

Pra Sakura:

-Dá um soco no Sasuke? *-*

Sakura: OPAAA! O soco do capítulo! o/ Sasukeeee-kunnnnnnnnnnn o/

Sasuke: Que foi, estorvo? u.u

Sakura acerta com tudo o quase perfeito rosto do Uchiha menor.

Sakura: n.n Pronto!

Pro Sai:

-Você é gay? Qual seu interesse pelo Sasuke?

Sai: Pura e restritamente profissional, querida u.u Além do mais, eu não dou indício algum de boiolice aguda u.u Já viu o Deidara? Aquele cara que tem bocas nas mãos? Então! Quer pior indício de viadagem que isso? e,e

Pro Deidara:

- O que acha do Tobi?

Deidara: (Furioso com a resposta anterior) EU TÔ PU--

Kiah (Com uma marreta na mão): Você está o que, mon ange? e.e

Deidara: Estou felicíssimo por estar aqui, mestra das pokebolas ¬¬'

Kiah: u.u

Deidara: Tá falando do meu cachorro ou do meu cachorro? o.õ

Tobi: Sempai Ç.Ç

Deidara: Bom, o meu cachorro com dentes caninos é um bom garoto u.u Agora o parceiro que eu tenho com nome de cachorro é um idiota ¬¬'

Tobi: Ç.Ç'

Pros Akatsukis:

- O que pretendem fazer depois que dominarem o mundo? xD

Pain: Pain e o resto, o resto e o Pain o/ Ele é um gênio, o resto é imbecil! Não cansa de tentar, as caudas dominar! O Pain, o Pain e o resto-resto-resto... (Kiah: Direitos autorais pela musiquinha idiota, oka? ;D)

Resto: ¬¬'

Kiah: Lalalala o/ Muito boa essa canção e,e

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**neko-chan X3**

pro Orochimaru:

-Você sabia que se encostar num fio de cabelo do Sasuke-kun eu vou te torturar e matar da pior forma possivel n.n?

Orochimaru: Hum... Não? 8D Próxima ¬¬

Pra Sakura:

-Você nunca pensou em ser um pouco mais independente? Todo mundo sempre tem que proteger você...

Sakura: OMG! Você não assistiu Shippuuden, querida? e.e "Espírito agressivo mode on" EU protejo os outros... EU sou forte! EU posso partir o Kakashi-sensei no meio! EU...

Sai: Já entendemos, feiosa u.u'

Pro Neji:

-Você nunca pensou em ir a um psicólogo ou psiquiatra discutir sobre esse seu complexo de superioridade?

Neji: Complexo? Que complexo? Eu sou o mais foda do anime!

Sai: Claro que é n.n

Neji: Senti uma pontada de sarcasmo no seu tom, Volta u.u

Sai: Gostei do trocadilho n.n

Neji: ¬¬

Pro Itachi:

-Já pensou em ser menos idiota?

Itachi: Não, porque eu não sou idiota n.n

Kiah: Exatamente n.n

Kisame: Exatamente n.n

Naruto: Eu também quero o/

- Essas marcas no seu rosto são olheiras ou cicatrizes?

Itachi: Eu acho que já respondi a essa pergunta u.u' São marcas hereditárias, minha filha u.u Olhe pra cara feiosa do meu genitor e perceberá u.u

Pro Sasuke-lindo-maravilhoso-perfeito-gostoso e pro Deidara:

-Sabia que vocês são os melhores personagens que existem? (além de serem os mais lindos, só que nesse ponto o Sasuke ganha)

Deidara: Eu sou O melhor n.n O Sasuke é emo o/

Sasuke: Desculpa, mas ela disse que eu sou mais bonito u.u Com toda razão, óbvio! Aliás, esse seu corte de cabelo é espelhado naquele emo ali do lado, né? Ah, e eu te matei! Não se esqueça n.n

Deidara: e.e Filho da p***

Kiah: OPA, OPAAA!

Deidara: eWe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ice Girl Leticia**

Tio Orochi! Adoro você 3 Você era muito fofo quando era pequeno *_* Aposto que a Tsunade gostava de você naquela época D, gostava?

Orochimaru: Gostava =P

Tsunade: Gostava? ò.ó De maneira alguma! Você bebeu, sua biba?

Orochimaru: Não ofende, bêbada u.u Você vivia mandando recadinho pra mim e.e E quando eu fui embora, você mandou o Jiraya vir me buscar u.u

Tsunade: Que blasfêmia Ù.u Eu NUNCA gostei de você ¬¬

Orochimaru: Ah, mas e os recadinhos que você me mandava, hein, hein? (Chacoalhando um papel na frente da Tsunade)

Tsunade: Só se for os recadinhos de amor platônico que você mandava para si mesmo, Narciso filho da mãe u.u

Oorochimaru: Eu gostava dos recadinhos... ú.ù

Kakashi, quem foi a desgraça que teve a idéia de dar um olho só de sharingan? o.õ Por que não os 2? Se bem que você desmaia usando 1, já imaginou com 2? era uma vez um Kakashi 3

Kakashi: A desgraça atende pelo nome de Obito u.u' Aí a minha parceira incompetente quis dar uma de boa samaritana e atendeu ao pedido de um cara que tava quase morrendo esmagado pro uma pedra. u.u

Sasuke: o3o

Kakashi: Ela era bêbada... Ainda bem que o Obito era egoísta e quis morrer com o outro olho dele, se não eu já era... u.u

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Isa belle b.a.y.h**

Para Sasuke:

-Desculpa deduzir que você não gosta de mulher. Esqueci que o Orochimaru tem cabelo comprido e voz de boiola... Deve ser quase a mesma coisa, né? n.n (Eu te adoro.)

Sasuke: PQP ò.ó

Kiah: eWe

Orochimaru: Uhu! Sou quase uma mulher, agora ;3 Obrigada pelo elogio, queridaaaa!

Sasuke: Cacetada! Eu me demito è.é A mulherada acha que eu sou gay, mas não repararam ainda naquele boiola do Deidara!

Deidara: Elas não repararam porque eu não sou gay, oras e.e

Sasuke: Não, magina ewe Aposto que o Sasori não concorda com isso, né? eWe

Sasori: u.u

Para Naruto:

-Dentro da sua mamadeira, quando não tinha leite você tomava ramen batido no liquidificador? ô,ô

Naruto: Como você sabe? o,o

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: Sakura-channnn! A moça tem uma bola de cristal! 8D Me empresta um pouco pra eu ver meu futuro? (olhos brilhando)

Sasuke: Seu futuro é óbvio, idiota: Você vai morrer atropelado por um caminhão de ramen, numa tentativa frustrada de roubá-lo a pé e.e

Sasori: Hei, esse foi o destino do meu cão vira-lata, moleque emo

Naruto: .

-Você esta muito lindo no Shippuuden! Isso fez parte do treinamento?

Naruto: Não n.n Isso faz parte do meu desenvolvimento corporal

Sasuke: É, porque o desenvolvimento cerebral dele já foi atrofiado u.u

Para Sakura:

-Não se preocupe... Nem todo mundo te odeia.(Só a maioria das fãns de Naruto. )

Sakura: Obrigada pelo consolo u.u Vou me lembrar ¬¬

Kiah: u.u'' O Naruto ainda gosta de você...

Hinata: T.T

Naruto: Eu amo ramen 8D

Kiah: Ou não e.e'

Sakura: ¬¬

-Por que você não deixa o seu cabelo crescer?

Sakura: Porque dá trabalho, oras u.u

Sasuke: Eu detesto garotas com cabelos curtos e.e

Sakura: É? u.u Nem ligo e.e

Sasuke: Sério? o.o

Sakura: Não u.u

Para Ino:

-Que bom que gostou do apelido! Tem muito mais de onde veio esse!

Ino: Que felicidade! ¬¬

-O Shikamaru é que faz praticamente tudo nessa equipe! Como se sente por ser tão inutil? ô,ô

Ino: Não sinto nada u.u

Shikamaru: É, é...

Ino: Fazer o que, né? Uns nascem para trabalhar e ficarem feios e outros nascem para mandar nas pessoas e brilhar como a luz do sol 8D

Sakura: OMG! Eu quero esse shampoo! (Olhinhos brilhando)

Para Iruka:

- Você é muito fofo! E é solteiro! Como consegue?!

Iruka: (Ficando vermelho) Bom, eu não sei... o.o# as mulheres não têm o costume de se aproximar de mim ú.ù

Gai: Eu já disse, você tem um nome estranho, é por isso e.e

Iruka: e,e Eu nem falo nada sobre o seu... Gai = Gay... Muito boa essa associação u.u

Gai: u.u

-Golfinho... Tai! Gostei! Golfinho-kun como vc fez essa cicatriz?

Iruka: Ah, eu tava treinando com uma parceira minha e ela, sem querer, me acertou com uma kunai! n.n'''' Foi terrível u.u

Kakashi: A menina que te acertou não seria aquela vesga, né? Que tentou acertar o alvo que estava ao lado contrário do seu? u.u

Iruka: É por isso que eu te amo tanto, Kakashi. e.é

Para Itachi:

-Li numa fic que você vai se casar (com uma lunática) e que vai ser tio (já que acharam uma garotinha ainda bebê que adotou o Sasuke como pai) verdade?

Itachi: Eu tenho cara de que vou me casar algum dia? Alouuu! Eu vou morrer antes, darling u.u Sasuke como pai? e.e Huhuhu! Não dou nem uma semana para que esse bebê peça demissão do cargo de filho e.e'

Sasuke: è.é

Você não vai matar a criança nem o Sasuke?

Itachi: Não ù.ú Vou matar só o Sasuke eWe

Sasuke: Quer apostar quanto que você morre antes? e,e

Itachi: Apostado e.e

Sasuke: O que você aposta?

Itachi: Meu video game do Sega! è.e9

Sasuke: Feito!

- Sega é aquele video game velho pra caramba xD Eu tenho um o/ Mas não funciona mais Ç.ç

Para Tobi

-Você é muito fofo! Mas qual é a sua utilidade na Akatsuki? :D (tô curiosa)

Tobi: Tobi é... é...

Deidara: -.-'

(Duas horas depois)

Tobi: É... É... É...

Pain: ù.ú

Itachi (Contando carneirinhos)

Kisame (Apertando a cabeça do patinho de borracha do Itachi)

Tobi: Tobi é o mascote da Akatsuki 8D

Pain: Eu não mereço ¬¬'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Schne Hissi**

Pro Sasuke:

Sasuke, como você se sente com as autoras fazendo fanfics com você e o Naruto?

Sasuke: e.e Sinto uma vontade gigante de explodir a cabeça das infelizes! Malditassss!!! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊSSS! (Sendo segurado pelo Kakashi)

Kakashi: Yare, yare... Alguém não teria um sossega leão fácil, né? u.u'''

Naruto: Hahahaha! Teme gay! Teme gay!

Kiah: Não querendo atrapalhar, mas já atrapalhando, você é tão gay quanto o Uchihinha, darling e.e

Sasuke: (Babando/espumando/saindo coisas brancas e espumosas pela boca) AHHH!

Pro Naruto:

O que você viu na Sakura de "bom"? ¬¬

Ino: Peitos é que não foram e.e

Naruto: Oras, a Sakura-chan é bonita e inteligente u.u9

Sasuke: (já calmo) Claro u.u E eu sou o coelhinho da Páscoa que distribui cochinhas de frango para a população u,u

Pro Neji:

Neji, como você sente quando alguns autores de fics fazem uma fic com você e a Hinata?

Neji: Normal u.u

Sasuke: Isso mesmo, Hyuuga! ò.o

Neji: Certo u.u

Sasuke: Anote aí: Mulheres são doidas por incesto. Para conquistar alguma, agarre-se com algum familiar em um canto escuro!

Neji (anotando): Certo u.u

Deidara: Não me leva a mal não, mas isso foi muito gay e./ Aposto que você já catou o Itachi. Ou melhor, já foi catado por ele...

Itachi: Engraçadinho ¬¬' Aposto que já se pegou com o Sasori naquela marionete suspeita, nom? e.é

Deidara: e.e'

Sasuke: O,O

Pro Deidara:

Deidara porque você sempre fala "un" no final da frase? o-o

Deidara: Trauma de infância u.u Nem queira saber...

Pro Sasori:

Sasori-danna... coomo você sente sendo uma marionete?

Sasori: Feliz 8D Como você acha que eu me sentiria?

Deidara: Talvez não sentisse e.e

Sasori: Verdade... Eu não sinto u.u Sou feito de madeira u.u'

**CONTINUA.**

* * *

-

-

-

Não me matem, hahaha' Acho que ninguém mais lembra dessa fanfic... Com isso, fica MUITO feio pra mim, mas não importa. (Importar, importa, mas esqueçam u.u')

Deu pra perceber que eu deixei algumas muitas pessoas sem respostas, certo? Vou postar a segunda parte com o pessoal que ficou faltando (E ninguém foi escolhido aqui por preferência, ainda mais que eu não conheço a maioria, amores). Mas atenção! Não mandem mais perguntas, porque serão ignoradas! Como aquelas que alguns leitores fizeram nesse ano e talvez ano passado u.u

.

.

.

Eu já sou lerda... Ninguém ajuda T-T

Mas é bom dar um _up_ na fic, fazia muito tempo mesmo. E muita coisa mudou: Yaoi, senso de humor, bom senso da autora... Tudo isso conta também :)

É ótimo poder ter vocês participando, ótimo mesmo! Obrigada ao pessoal que me adicionou em _meios comunicativos online_ (hahahaha' _semorre_) e que se inspirarou de alguma forma nessa fanfic nosense õ/

_Relação de leitores/amores: _

_Akasuna no Naty, neko-chan X3, ., Senhorita Dream, Amakase Miharu, Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme, Misa-chan, Hiei-chan n.n, Tetêchan.n, Kuchiki Rina, Nyamo Masefield Minamoto, Uzumaki kagome-chan, thais uchiha, Uchiha Danii-chan, Rah-sensei, Schne Hissi, marina, patty, Mari May, Miseno-san._

OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA *--* Cada palavra, cada gesto carinhoso, cada xingo, não importa, foram guardados por mim com muito amor, mesmo que não pareça (Y')

Ah, uma observação antes de encerrar esse N.A gigante: Vocês viram seus nomes alterados na fic, não? Seus nicks antigos, pouco atualizados, quando eram bem pequenininhas :3 Então, isso é só para vocês terem uma ideia de que desde de 2007, quando _ideia_ ainda tinha acento, eu estava batucando pra terminar isso aqui. E nem terminei, bom senso pra mim (Y').

E, de novo, eu prometo responder as perguntas daqueles que não apareceram aqui ;) Esse capítulo foi só um sinal de vida e agradecimento mega atrasado =3

_Beijo enorme_!

**Kiah chan**


End file.
